Dear Danny
by Starbuck223
Summary: “You know what, Danny? That’s a really good analysis. You ever consider starting a ‘Dear Danny’ column in the Post?”


Dear Danny

Disclaimer: If they were mine, they'd be together already and there'd be no point in writing fluffy cuteness.

A/N: Okay, I didn't mean that I wrote any type of companion piece to _Their Second Date_. I meant that I wrote this immediately after because I couldn't stand the angst and needed to counter it with some fluff. So I came up with this one day right after working on TSD. Enjoy!

Special thanks as always to my awesome beta-buddy Jen. She rocks so many socks.

"Why won't you go out with me?"

Those same words, over and over. What was it with him anyway?

_He really likes you…_came a thought from the depths of her mind. CJ pushed the thought away. She couldn't waste her time thinking about how much she cared. Their relationship was futile.

"When pigs fly," she replied cruelly. It wore her down, fending him off repeatedly when all she wanted to do was say yes.

"I can make that happen," Danny told her proudly. "And then you'll go out with me?"

So hopeful, so persistent, so damn annoying.

"No."  
Danny shuffled to keep up with CJ and reached her office two steps behind her.

"You know what I think it is? You're just afraid to admit you have feelings for me. You use our jobs as an excuse not to get into it and pretend they're not there. But I know you better than that, CJ. I know you have feelings for me."

A little too close to her heart, CJ thought bitterly. It cut her, and her defense mechanism kicked in. Good old dry humor and sarcastic wit.

"You know what, Danny? That's a really good analysis. You ever consider starting a 'Dear Danny' column in the Post?"

At the time she had no idea of what would come of the simple jest.

"Morning, Carol," CJ greeted her secretary as she entered her office the next day.

"Morning, CJ. Danny left something on your desk."

CJ looked at her curiously. "What kind of something?"

"Newspaper."

Tongue in cheek, CJ queried, "Why did he leave me a newspaper? I get the news every morning. Hell, I'm the source of all their news."

"I don't really know. He just asked me to let you know."

CJ went into her office and saw a copy of the Post sitting on her desk. There was a note attached, which directed her to read.

Her brain sifted through the possibilities. There were any number of stories that could have leaked and been published in the paper. Her brain was already sorting through them and thinking of ways to counter the questions that would come up. Very faintly, in the back of her mind, she wondered if he'd be so bold as to print something asking her out on a date.

CJ was surprised when she found that she wasn't staring at a size seventy-two font headline relaying one of the White Houses unbroken stories. She wasn't looking at a date request either; it was an advice column.

In large print at the top of the page, CJ's eyes skimmed the words, "Dear Danny…" CJ groaned before flopping down in her chair to investigate.

"Dear, Danny," she read aloud, "There's this guy I really like but our jobs are a conflict of---OH MY GOD." She sat straight up. "CAROL!" Her secretary's head appeared. "Get Danny Concannon in here NOW."

CJ fumed for the five minutes it took for Carol to find Danny and bring him back.

"She sounded really pissed," Carol warned him. "What was in that paper anyway?"

"Nothin,'" Danny lied, grinning at Carol and heading into the doghouse.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked CJ.

"Close the door," she ordered.

Danny did as he was told but kept up his playful demeanor. "What's up?"

"What's up?" CJ asked incredulously. "What the HELL were you thinking?"

"You read the Post?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"Danny, this isn't funny! What if people put two and two together? You didn't exactly make it difficult for them to do. 'Dear Danny, there's this guy…our jobs are a conflict, but he keeps asking me out and I want to say yes, but can't.' It's signed 'Lonely in Politics,' for crying out loud!"

"Did you read the advice?" he asked calmly.

"Danny!" She shouted, angrily. "Everyone who reads this is going to find out, and I guarantee you, everyone in the White House will read it. They're going to think that I wrote this, and they're gonna assume I'm a security risk. How am I suppose to counter something like this?"

"CJ," Danny said sweetly. "Check the front page."

"What? What am I looking for?" She flipped to the front, her eyes roving over the headlines. They seemed extremely familiar to her. "This is yesterday's paper."

"Uh-huh…"

"I made the 'Dear Danny' comment yesterday afternoon…"

"Uh-huh…"

"So this isn't a real publication?"

"I took yesterday's Post and spliced in the advice column," Danny explained, almost proudly.

CJ breathed a sigh of relief, still angry, but at least on her way to calming down. "Why did you do this?"

"Read the response," he quipped.

CJ looked at him questioningly, then looked down at the paper.

"Dear 'Lonely in Politics,' that is a tough problem, especially if the two of you both feel your jobs are important. Don't lose hope yet! If he really loves you, and you love him, you'll find a way to make it work." She looked up at Danny.

"And if not, I can always just wait out the term."

CJ choked up a little. "Danny…I … you shouldn't wait for me."

"Too bad. You can't force me not to wait for you, and I think you're worth it."

She was taken aback. CJ knew that Danny had a crush on her, but she was never so bold to assume that he was in love with her.

"Danny, I don't want you to have to wait for me."

"Tough, CJ. I'm going to whether you like it or not. When Bartlet's term ends, I'll be here, okay?"

"No," she replied, a little shaken by that admission. "I mean that I don't want to make you wait. It's not fair to you, and it's not really fair to me either."  
"So what're you suggesting?"

"That you've waited long enough," CJ replied, reaching across the desk and pulling Danny into a kiss.

"That was very good advice. Wanna start your own column?" Danny teased.

"Don't push it, Dear Danny."

"Danny dear sounds so much better." He laughed. "So you're serious about this?"

CJ bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm sure." As if to prove herself, or possibly to reassure herself, she kissed him again.

"I can't believe you did all of that just for me."

"It was worth it," Danny told her. "I've already gotten two kisses out of it."

"Well you're getting dinner out it too," CJ said playfully.

Danny blinked. "I am?"

CJ smiled. "I'm finally taking your advice."

"It's about damn time!"

The End

You know what to do! (Sit down in our thinking chair and think? NO!) Review! I know…I'm crazy…but in my defense I've had like five cupcakes today.


End file.
